danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Ibuki Mioda/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Concept Art Ibuki Mioda.png|Ibuki's design in ''Danganronpa 2. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Dangan Rona 3 Return Despair Cast.png|Ibuki's design in ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Profile Mioda.png|Ibuki's character profile on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair. Ultimate Despair Ibuki & Twogami.png|Ibuki and the Ultimate Imposter's Ultimate Despair design on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future. Beta ''Danganronpa 2'' tumblr_inline_mlzz3eVH3x1qz4rgp.jpg|Ibuki's beta design. tumblr_inline_mm365xV5081qz4rgp.jpg|Ibuki's beta design. (2) Ibuki neta.png|Ibuki's beta design. (3) Ibuki tumblr mz41brSLyc1r32v7vo5 1280.jpg|Ibuki's beta design. (4) Ibuki tumblr mz41brSLyc1r32v7vo6 1280.jpg|Ibuki's beta design. (5) Ibuki tumblr mz41brSLyc1r32v7vo4 1280.jpg|Ibuki's beta design. (6) Early Mioda.png|Ibuki's early design. |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Despair Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Intro Mioda.gif|Ibuki's introduction. Opening Mahiru, Ibuki and Hiyoko DR3 Opening.jpg|Ibuki, Mahiru and Hiyoko in the opening. Mahiru_Ibuki_and_Hiyoko_Opening_2.png|Ibuki, Hiyoko and Mahiru in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Class 77th.jpg|Ibuki gathered with all of Class 1-B's students in the class. Ibuki looking smug.jpg|Ibuki after Chisa Yukizome congratulated the class's cleaning. Episode 02 Saionji's cruelty.jpg|Ibuki fell to Hiyoko Saionji's trap. Episode 03 The 77-B students watch Mahiru cry.png|Ibuki watching Mahiru cry onto Hiyoko. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Ibuki and her classmates surprise their teacher. Chisa class reunion.png|Ibuki attends Chisa's welcome back party. Episode 06 Mioda surprised.jpg|Ibuki at loss of words, seeing Fuyuhiko and Peko helping each other. Ibuki Fuyuhiko Peko.png|Ibuki questions Fuyuhiko and Peko on when they got so close. New classroom.jpg|Ibuki and the others in the new classroom. Episode 07 Sonia impressed.jpg|Ibuki and the others surprised seeing Gundham's Grizner in their classroom. Mahiru, Sonia, Kazuichi, Teruteru Ibuki.jpeg|Ibuki and her classmates watch Gundham Tanaka demonstrate his control over his pet bear, Grizner. Episode 10 Akane Ibuki crying.PNG|Ibuki and Akane Owari crying as they watch Chiaki dying on her execution. Class 77.jpg|Chiaki Nanami reaching the end of the execution where a fake vision of her Class 77-B. Class 77 Despair.png|Ibuki and her classmates falling into despair after witnessing Chiaki's death and descending into madness. Episode 11 Despaired Mioda.JPG|Ibuki claiming she'll make the world "happy" with her music. Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Brainwashed Class 77-B's Graduation ceremony. Ending DR3 Despair ED (2).png|Fun skiing. DR3 Despair ED (1).png|Live performance. Summer Sleep.jpg|Field trip. Christmas.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. Halloween.png|Halloween. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Hiyoko Ibuki Ultimate Despair.png|Ibuki and Hiyoko as members of the Ultimate Despair. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Renewal Nagito.png|Ibuki and Remnants of Despair waking up from the Neo World Program. Hajime Friends.png|Ibuki and her classmates already waiting for Nagito to be awaken. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Hope Mioda's concert.JPG|Ibuki using her music to defeat an army of Future Foundation soldiers. Koizumi_Mioda_high_five.png|Ibuki high-fives Mahiru. Class 77-B.jpg|Ibuki and her classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Ibuki and her classmates comforting Ryota. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Ibuki pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. Ibuki, Ryota, Imposter.png|Ibuki force feeds Ryota as Ultimate Imposter smiles. Tsumiki holding Kimura's medicine.JPG|Ibuki and Ryota happily eating the meat and chatting together in the background. |-| Game= ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Opening waifu.png|Ibuki in the game opening. Prologue First Met.jpg|Inside a mysterious classroom. Introduction Mioda.jpg|Ibuki's introduction screen. (English) Hello Mioda.png|Ibuki's introduction screen. (Japanese) Learn something from these children.jpg|Ibuki at the beach with her classmates. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|The beginning of the Killing School Trip. Chapter 1 All_girls_baking_plus_hinata.jpg|The Girls cooking together. Coconut party 1.jpg|Ibuki with Kazuichi Soda, Teruteru Hanamura and Peko Pekoyama in Coconut Beach Party event. 50 (2).jpg|Ibuki at Byakuya Togami's party. 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Event 46.png|The image poster pre the first trial. Chapter 2 Event 72.png|The Real life portrait pre-despair, revealed in Twilight Syndrome Murder Case. Chapter 3 b0042375_50b03c6d1dd15.jpg|Ibuki's improvised band. tumblr_inline_mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg|Ibuki and the others at the fireworks party. Mioda rocking.png|Ibuki singing on Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's welcome back party. Ibuki Mioda murdered by the culprit.png|Ibuki Mioda being strangled by Mikan Tsumiki. Ibukideath.png|Ibuki's corpse. Ibukihiyokodeath.png|Ibuki and Hiyoko's corpse revealed. Ibuki's corpse on the floor.png|Ibuki's corpse in game. Special tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do7_1280 (1).png|Ibuki's underwear. Report Card Ibuki's report card.png|Ibuki's report card. (JPN) Ibuki Mioda's Report Card Page 1.jpeg|Page 1. Ibuki Mioda's Report Card (Deceased).jpeg|Page 1 (deceased). Ibuki Mioda's Report Card Page 2.jpeg|Page 2. Ibuki Mioda's Report Card Page 3.jpeg|Page 3. Ibuki Mioda's Report Card Page 4.jpeg|Page 4. Ibuki Mioda's Report Card Page 5.jpeg|Page 5. Ibuki Mioda's Report Card Page 6.jpeg|Page 6. Ibuki Mioda's Report Card Page 7.jpeg|Skill. |-| Manga= Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Koūn to Kibō to Zetsubō Super danganronpa 2 Ibuki in manga.jpg|Ibuki greeting Hajime Hinata. Souda's swimsuit fantasy.png|Kazuichi's fantasy. Ibuki trying to stop Peko.png|Ibuki yelling at Peko and Akane Owari. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 3.png|Ibuki shocked over Usami's death. Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Chapter 3 31.png|The silhouettes of the Remnants of Despair shown in ''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. |-| Novels= ''Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days Super Pigtails 2.jpg|Ibuki as she appears in Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. |-| Stage Plays= Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Ibukistage.jpg|Ibuki's (Anju Inami) Full Outfit in the play. Stageibuki.jpg Stageibuki4.jpg Stageibuki2.jpg Stageibuki3.jpg Stagegroup2.jpg|Ibuki with Mahiru Koizumi, Hiyoko and Mikan. Ibukikazuichi.jpg|Ibuki and Kazuichi. Ibukiakane.jpg|Ibuki and Akane. Ibukipeko.jpg|Ibuki and Peko. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage 2017 Stage 2017 Ibuki Mioda.jpg|Anju Inami as Ibuki. |-| Official Art= Unknown/More Info Needed Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Sdr2 artbook backcover.jpg|''Danganronpa 2 artbook backcover. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' promo art. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. (More Info Needed) DRReload Official Art (1).jpg|Ibuki on the Danganronpa Reload Cover. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Danganronpa_1.2_Reload_Wallpaper.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #1 Featuring the DR2 Cast.LB Tweet 1 Danganronpa 1.2 Reload 2 Characters.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #2 Featuring the DR2 Cast. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair's Promo Art. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Despair Volume 3.jpg|Ibuki, Hiyoko, Mahiru, and Mikan on Side: Despair's volume three cover. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (1).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' July 2017 - June 2018 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (3).jpg|October 2017 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (2).jpg|April 2018 calendar. Sidehopecover.jpg|Ibuki and Class 77-B on the cover of Side: Despair and Side: Hope - Volume 6 Blu-Ray DVD. ''Danganronpa 3 x Guns Girl Z'' ''Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Game Ibuki Mioda.png|Ibuki in the Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen collaboration. Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Promo.png|Promotional art for the Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen collaboration. Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Ibuki Costume.png|SHSL Light Music Club Member costume collectible |-| Official Site= Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Ibuki Mioda on the official site.png|Ibuki on the official ''Danganronpa Reload site. NISA_Mioda.png|Ibuki on the official English site. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy IbukiDangan3.png|Ibuki's profile on the official ''Danganronpa 3 site. New MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 casts PC Wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for PC. Danganronpa 2 casts iPhone wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa 2 casts Android wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for Android. Class 77-B PC wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for PC. Class 77-B Iphone wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for iPhone. Class 77-B Android wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for Android.MonoMono Machine Site. |-| References ru: Галерея:Ибуки Миода